


Welcome Back

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, and lots of kissing, junbobhwan, junhwan at the end, mostly bobhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Kissing Junhoe was just as wonderful as kissing Jiwon, though they were vastly different from one another. If Jiwon was calm and relaxing, then Junhoe was full fire and passion.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy birthday to one of my favorite person in stan twt! i kno u dont like people greeting u so i hope u enjoyed this! will probably edit later.

Jinhwan woke up to a warm and solid body pressed up against him. It's still dark outside, and he shouldn't be up until 10 AM, because that's the usual time that he'll allow himself to move out of bed whenever he's alone. He stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, mind still muddled with sleep, a bit dazed and confused on why there's another human sleeping beside him. Jinhwan sat up as the mysterious lump wiggled and turned to his side, prompting the blanket that's covering its face to fall, revealing a very familiar person.    


It's the same face that he missed so much.

The man lightly scrunched his nose with his eyes still closed and yeah, it’s definitely Jiwon, and he's finally home.   
  
Jinhwan's smile grew bigger when Jiwon threw his arm on his lap, as he grunted softly in his sleep when he can't pull Jinhwan close to him. Jiwon wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow, or that was what he told him yesterday when Jinhwan texted him, asking him about how his day went.   
  
Truthfully, Jinhwan has been missing Jiwon only after a day of his absence, the bed suddenly feeling too big for him, so this surprise early arrival greatly worked in Jinhwan's favor. Jinhwan hated how attached he was  towards the other man, but he wanted to blame it on the fact that he's been living with Jiwon since their highschool days and the man was never away from him for so long.

Jinhwan knew that the trip was work related and for that, Jiwon can't do anything about it, so he just swallowed his own  _ pettiness  _ towards the matter because he's never one to hinder his lover from things that would help him grow as a person.

( _ Still, despite him denying that he truly missed his lover, a week without him had been a very terrible and lonesome week for Jinhwan.) _   
  
Just then, after Jinhwan completely soaked the information that Jiwon was really back today, he caught some subtle  movement in his peripheral vision when he's about to join the sleeping man under the warm duvet. Curious on what it was, and a little scared too, he craned his head slowly to check on the source of the movement, and then he found the second surprise.

The day barely started,the sun wasn't even up, but it's already Jinhwan's favorite day.   
  
Junhoe was peacefully sleeping on the sofa at the foot of their bed, his back turned against them as he hugged his long pillow-- Jinhwan's gift to him last year, his long legs folded to fit himself on the short sofa. Jinhwan's bed could only fit two people at most, which was already proven when one time, the three of them tried to sleep together in it. On the morning after, both Jiwon and Junhoe were found sleeping on the floor, somehow ended up falling while in the middle of their sleeps.

As if sensing that somebody was staring at him, Junhoe moved to face Jinhwan, turning to lie on his opposite side and allowing Jinhwan to see his face for a few seconds before he buried it back on his pillow. He's still handsome even when he's only sleeping, and at times like this, Jinhwan could completely understand why Jiwon would often fawn over the younger's features.

Jinhwan is aware that Junhoe is handsome, but it's kinda hard for him to see and appreciate it because whenever the younger would open his mouth, he’ll emit this big, dumb and loud energy. It's not an insult, despite it sounding like one, because Jinhwan honestly liked their youngest's energy. It's cute. Junhoe’s actually cute in Jinhwan's eyes.   
  
If it's possible, then Jinhwan's happiness doubled instantly upon knowing that the three of them were on the same space. Jinhwan has been feeling incredibly lonely, only left with his deadlines and tons of paperworks to work on.  Their place wasn't as noisy as before, no annoying but lovable companions to distract him from finishing a task, no clothes strewn all over the place, no movie nights and boxes of ordered take outs, and no wild but also calming presence of the two people whom Jinhwan loves the most.   
  
Even though Jinhwan and Bobby were already living together and with Junhoe visiting them often, they're all so busy with their own careers. Jinhwan chose to work from home and will only go out on important client meetings. Bobby was recently promoted, which meant additional workloads, and longer than usual business trips for him. Junhoe is on his final year in the University, and with the finals approaching, Jinhwan barely met the younger too. So to have the two of them back on his place-- finally the three of them on a single room again after a whole month, warmed Jinhwan's heart so much.

"Are you just going to watch us sleep?" A deep voice pulled Jinhwan away from his thoughts before he could even wandered further. He snapped back to reality, as his eyes directly met Jiwon's own opened ones. Since when did he wake up?   
  
"Jiwon-ah," Jinhwan croaked, mildly embarrassed that he's caught. He's too lost in his musings that he didn't even notice his surroundings. He wanted to say something more, but his mind was not cooperating, refusing to come up with anything because he's clearly not expecting that Jiwon will wake up.   
  
Jiwon waited for Jinhwan to continue, but when the latter just stared back at him, he sighed and patted the space beside him, signalling Jinhwan to lie back down so he can probably cuddle him. Jinhwan tilted his head to the side, purposely not getting the message because he's still a bit embarrassed. Jiwon sighed some more, seeing right through his act.

"Come here hyung, you still haven't welcomed me back yet."   


Right, he needed to do that. Jinhwan felt dumb for forgetting it. “Welcome back.”

It sounded stiff on Jinhwan's ears, and Jiwon thought of  the same way too when he wrinkled his nose upon hearing it.  _ Damn it, _ Jinhwan wasn't ready, why did Jiwon have to wake up now? What if Jiwon will think that he's not happy? What if Jiwon decided to leave again tomorrow because of his lack of reaction?

But Jiwon will always be Jiwon, the one person who could understand him best when words were lost.

“I could feel the cogs working inside your head, hyung. Come lie down and stop thinking.”

Jinhwan relaxed upon hearing that, a smile reappearing on his face at the sight of Jiwon's own easy grin.

"I miss you." Jinhwan felt the sudden need to say it, but it's whispered as he prepared to lie down again, in hopes that Jiwon won't be able to hear it, distracting him by fixing their blankets so it could cover both of them.   
  
Unfortunately for him, Jiwon heard it loud and clear, as he proceeded to tease him in return, expression cheeky.

"I know."   
  
"Asshole." Jinhwan replied, the word sounding too fond for it be considered as remotely scolding. Jiwon only laughed at that, taking no offense.

Jinhwan then made himself comfortable beside Jiwon, as the latter wordlessly offered his arm for Jinhwan to use as a pillow. Jiwon would always complain about his arm losing sensations after using it for a whole night, or about how Jinhwan's head was too heavy it made his arms numb. But despite it, the younger knew how much Jinhwan liked sleeping on it, so he still continued to offer it. The gesture though small, was actually really sweet.   
  
He turned his back at Jiwon, smiling contentedly when the younger pulled him closer to his chest, draping his arm around his waist-- creating the perfect cuddle position that worked for the both of them.

“Snug?”

Jinhwan hummed, satisfied with the warmth that spread on his back. He's about to call it a night, too comfortable with their current position, but a nagging voice inside his head insisted him to say something again.

So, Jinhwan did.

“You’re still not replying.”

Jiwon's puffs of breath against his nape was too irregular, and Jinhwan figured that the lack of reply was because he's bewildered of the question, and not because the younger man was already sleeping.

“Hey,” Jinhwan said, now impatient after a full minute had passed without a reply from Jiwon. “Answer me.”

This time, thankfully, the answer was immediate. “Reply on what?”   


Jinhwan sighed, can’t also believe himself that he's about to say  _ it _ out loud. Maybe if he just slept and dropped the topic earlier, then he wouldn't have to go through this.

“You're supposed to reply with  _ 'I miss you too' _ ."   
  
"But, you already know it though?" Jinhwan lightly pinched Jiwon's hand, wanting him to keep his voice down when he noticed how Junhoe stirred in his sleep. Jinhwan will feel really bad if he'll wake Junhoe up too. Not to mention, the fuss he'll make upon seeing that he's not included in their cuddle session.   
  
"Keep your voice down, will you?" Jinhwan whispered, scolding the younger man. Jiwon laced their hand together, probably as a gesture of apology, and Jinhwan instantly softened. "Now, say it. I want to hear it to feed my massive thirst for affection."   
  
Bobby didn't reply right away, and Jinhwan chucked his disappointment aside because he's mature, and a  mature, grown up man could understand that their lover must have been very tired. The lack of reply didn't mean that Jiwon didn't miss him. Jinhwan is mature enough.   
  
_ (But it would have been much nicer to hear Jiwon say it.) _   
  
A kiss on the side of his head, followed by a whispered _ "I miss you, baby." _ directly on his ear had Jinhwan instantly grinning. He squeezed Jiwon's arm that was around his waist, as he burrowed his head further in the duvet to hide his smile even if Jiwon can't see his face anyway.

"Yep, that's more like it."

Unfortunately for him, Jiwon knew what's up, knew the intended effect of his words on Jinhwan for he chuckled softly at the older male, barely stifling his laughter when Jinhwan squeaked after he kissed him on his nape.    
  
"Did I already say that you're cute when you're like this?"   
  
"Like what? Squished in between your muscled arms?" Jinhwan huffed, feigning ignorance even though he knew exactly what Jiwon meant by that. "Junhoe is starting to grow his muscles too, I miss his fluffy arms."   
  
"No. It's cute when you're openly asking for our attention. Cute hyung acting like the youngest." Jiwon didn't have to say it like  _ that.  _ So what if he wanted their attention? It's just that, Jinhwan had been missing them both often, especially now with their extended absence. He could be clingy if he wanted to, and he's certainly not acting like the youngest.   
  
"You're dating me.” Jinhwan said, as a matter of fact. “This is the least that you could do to compensate to all the troubles that I have to go through in dating the both of you."   
  
Unlike earlier, Jiwon didn't take his time to answer. "You enjoy the sex."   
  
Jinhwan groaned internally. Really, Jiwon and his unfiltered mouth. It's true though, but he wouldn't dare say it out loud. Not when Jiwon would just use it against him to tease him in the future. The younger man already had enough materials to tease him with.

"Shut up. Did Junhoe knew that you'll be back today?"

Jiwon arranged their position as he pulled Jinhwan  flushed to his chest, slotting their bodies perfectly against each other. Personal space was always a forgotten concept when it came to Jiwon. Jinhwan wasn't one to complain though, instead, he’s enjoying it.

“Nah, I texted him after I found you already sleeping. Fortunately, his classes were cancelled for tomorrow so he immediately went here."

“How did he ended up on the couch?”

“We made out and then we decided that we're too sleepy to continue.” Jinhwan tried to stop his mind from imagining Jiwon's words. The keyword there was  _ tried _ . That would be very hot though, after all it's been a while since he last saw Junhoe and Bobby kissing, and he really should stop thinking about it too before his mind could wander further into a dangerous territory.

Fortunately for him, Jiwon's narrative cut through his thoughts.

“The bed could only fit 2 people, so we played rock, papers, scissors to be fair. Winner takes the bed with you.”

That sounded so much like what they'll both do-- surrendering to the power of a childish play in deciding the order of things. Jinhwan let a smile play on his lips, feeling incredibly fond despite it.

“Do you both want to cuddle me that much?”

Jinhwan felt warm air hitting his nape when Jiwon huffed, as he unintentionally shivered. “Don't be too arrogant, we just want the soft bed."

It wasn't the case, as Jinhwan would like to believe in, because Jiwon used a certain kind of tone that only meant that he was bluffing. Yes, Jinhwan knew him so well that he could identify the latter's thoughts by the tones of his voice-- Junhoe included. His two men have never been one to easily mask their true emotions, or that's just how it seemed to Jinhwan as a result of the years that they spent together.

Jinhwan took pride in his ability to read his lovers like an open book, but it wasn't a one way concept because he's sure that Junhoe and Bobby could do the same to him too.

Still, despite the information, Jinhwan was in the mood to play. He carefully unwound Jiwon's arms around him, intending to create some distance between them, playing the role of a disappointed lover. Jiwon resisted, unsurprisingly, and it didn't even took him a full minute before he's pinning Jinhwan to the bed, hovering over the smaller male, still careful enough not to crush him with his weight.

Jinhwan was wide eyed, not thinking that Jiwon would go this far. He expected him to just pull him closer on his chest as he retracted his words, and definitely not Jiwon staring at him intensely from above him

Jinhwan averted his eyes somewhere, for he cannot handle the amount of attention poured on him. He made a surprised sound when Jiwon dipped down to land a kiss on his cheek, the action so innocent and sweet that it made his heart skip a full beat.

“You're really cute.” Jinhwan finally turned his head so he could glare at Bobby straight at his eyes, but was instead surprised by the fondness that was practically flowing out of them. “Of course we wanted to cuddle with you. It's been so long."

Jinhwan blushed hard, this time, making no effort in hiding it. “Really?”

Jiwon answered him with a slight nod of his head along with a soft smile, but when he leaned down again, Jinhwan saw through this action for he was able to dodge the intended kiss. Jiwon's lips landed lamely on his sensitive neck, which nonetheless still made Jinhwan shudder.

“No mouth kisses.”

Jiwon still had his face buried on the juncture between Jinhwan's neck and shoulder, his steady breath tickling the latter's skin. “Why?”

“I just recently woke up and I might have a bad breath?”

Jiwon groaned, as he unearthed his face from his seemingly comfortable position to glare at Jinhwan's bullshit. They both know that Jinhwan was saying the truth, because among the three of them, he’s always the first person to mind about hygiene even on the randomest situations like this one.

Jiwon stared down at Jinhwan, his weight supported by his arms who were placed in between the latter's head. They were so close and the position was ideal for kissing-- Jiwon just had to close the short distance between their lips to do that.

“No.” Jinhwan said, even though Jiwon didn't say anything. He suddenly felt compelled to do that, but more of a reminder for himself than for Jiwon.

“I don't care, I want kisses now.”

Jinhwan sighed. Why did Jiwon like to make things harder for him? He's especially weak for clingy Jiwon, but he's a man with his own principles and he won't be swayed even if the offer was very tempting. “Jiwon, that's disgusting.”

“No. You're just being too much again."

It's true though, so Jinhwan tried to desperately think of other reasons to stop the oncoming make out session. Why did he had to live with the shittiest beliefs? Jinhwan felt bad for Jiwon because had it been Junhoe in his position right now, the youngest male wouldn't even think about making out with him.

He happened to glance at the clock on their nightstand, surprised at the time indicated there.

“Aren't you too tired? It's only 4:30 AM, we could still go  back to sleep.”

Jinhwan smiled awkwardly, but it gained him no reaction from the younger male above him.

“Choose.” Jiwon eventually replied moments after, and Jinhwan gulped, because he sounded serious.  _ Uh-oh _ . “You'll brush your teeth now then we'll kiss after, or I'm gonna kiss you now.”

Jinhwan's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets after hearing the ridiculous proposal, torn between feeling proud  that Jiwon wanted to kiss him that much, and exasperated because Jiwon already knew about his rule and yet he's still pushing his luck.

“Why do I have to choose? Let's just sleep!”

“3, 2,--”

Jinhwan squeaked at the countdown, as Jiwon barely muffled his chuckles when Junhoe turned at his place in the couch, disturbed by the sound. Thankfully, he’s still sleeping.

“Fine, okay, get off of me I'm going to the bathroom!”

Jinhwan hit Jiwon's shoulder, annoyed that he's laughing at him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


This whole thing was ridiculous. There's no other word that could better describe this situation that Jinhwan's currently in. He spent longer than usual time inside the bathroom to brush his teeth, hoping that Jiwon would already fall asleep while waiting for him.

Unfortunately for him, Jiwon was very much awake, as he immediately looked up to meet Jinhwan's eyes when he entered the room. He's leaning on the headboard with pillows stacked behind him and his legs comfortably splayed out in the bed. He shouldn't look so hot because he's in his pajamas too but he was-- in Jinhwan's eyes he looked hot, and now, he was standing dumbly beside their bed, at lost on what to do.

“Took you long enough.” Jiwon said, his voice low and husky. Jinhwan had a hard time figuring out if his voice was intended to be like that because he's mindful of Junhoe, or because of some other  _ motive _ .

Jiwon smiled, probably sensing Jinhwan's nerves. Jinhwan felt silly for feeling this way because this was not just  _ someone _ , but Jiwon, his boyfriend and bestfriend.

“Sit on my lap?”

Jinhwan sputtered, surprised for the nth time in the span of a short time today. Of course. He also forgot that Jiwon liked to say the most nonsensical things.

“What?”

Jiwon patted his thighs, his smile morphing into an inviting smirk. Jinhwan would have felt offended because he clearly disliked being reminded of their differences in size, and sitting on Jiwon's lap would definitely make him feel that way. However, he also knew that Jiwon wasn't intending in teasing him, at least not this time.

In contrary, the position would grant Jinhwan more access, giving him the upper hand because in that way, he could easily ran his hands on Jiwon's hair and skin. He could stare him down, watch as Jiwon crumble beneath him, and he's not just imagining things, because Jinhwan was speaking based on their previous experiences.

_ Fuck _ , that would be really hot.

Jiwon saw through him-- just like what he always did, so he reached for Jinhwan's hand, knowing that the latter only needed a few more minutes and a little more gentle persuasion before he would yield to his requests.

“Come on hyung, do it for me?”

Jinhwan had already decided, but it didn't stop him from shaking his head at the younger male. Strangely, with Jiwon, he liked to play with fire, liked to see how long will it take for Jiwon to lose his composure. He liked to tease and taunt, until they were both sent on edge, because Jiwon wasn't Jiwon if he wouldn't fire back. Jinhwan liked to push, and Jiwon would tirelessly chase him back. That's always the case for them, and Jinhwan was truly enjoying it.

By the ever present smirk on Jiwon's face, it seemed like he also knew that Jinhwan was just playing now.

“Will you really not?”

Jinhwan pretended to think for a moment, before dropping his head to pick on the frayed ends of his pajamas, acting coy, in a way that he knew Bobby liked.

“Hmmm, no.”

He peered at the younger man from under his lashes, didn’t forget to bite his lower lip in the process, gauging his reaction. Jinhwan immediately averted his head to focus on his lap again when he caught Jiwon staring.

From his peripheral view, he saw how Jiwon ran a hand through his hair as he let out a soft huff. Jinhwan internally smirked. His actions were received well because Jiwon was already affected by it.

“Hyung,” Jiwon paused, “Baby,” Jinhwan fought back a shiver at the pet name, even more so with the tinge of frustration that underlie the younger's voice. Jiwon's patience immediately ran thin today, and he shouldn't be this thrilled but he was. “Can't you do this much for me? Come on, you didn't even welcome me back properly.”

Jinhwan let a minute pass by, just enough to keep Jiwon frustrated but not enough for the younger man to do something about his frustration. Jinhwan lifted his head up to look directly at Jiwon, then he finally nodded.

“Fine, just because I'm nice.”

Jiwon's loosened up, as he helped Jinhwan settle comfortably on top of his lap. Jinhwan took a glance behind his shoulder, amazed that junhoe was still soundly asleep on the cramped sofa.

“And you love me.”

Jinhwan's attention went back to the man who now had his hands on his hips, still looking relaxed even if there's an added weight on his lap. He then remembered that said something that wasn't in need to be debated over because it's true, but Jinhwan being Jinhwan, still replied.

“Maybe.”

Jiwon ignored it, just like everything lies that went out of the older's lips. Instead, he brought his hand up to comb Jinhwan's already slightly long fringe, before it settled on the latter's nape, pulling him down until there's only a small distance between their faces.

Jiwon smiled the same smile that Jinhwan loved so much, and Jinhwan took it as a cue for him to drop every pretenses and acts that he had been showing earlier. He laid everything down and let his real emotions reflect freely in his eyes without any restraint, and with the way Jiwon's smile grew bigger, he noticed the change too.

“Kiss me now?”

Jiwon whispered, and kiss they did. Finally, Jiwon's lips were on Jinhwan now.

Jinhwan released a soft contented sigh when their lips started to move against each other, even if frankly, he's the main reason why it took them so long to be here. He circled his arms around the younger's neck, receiving a satisfied hum in return when Jinhwan started to tug softly on the hair in Jiwon's nape.

The kiss they shared was slow, deep and loving. They kissed as if the sun wouldn't be up soon, as if they have all the time in the world for this. The kiss became a medium for them to express how much they long for each other, something that was poorly shown earlier because they were both cheeky and playful. With each seamless drag of their lips against each other, Jinhwan felt himself melting more.

Jiwon's lips were as soft as what Jinhwan had remembered. A week apart wasn't that long but for Jinhwan, it surely was.

Kissing Jiwon was relaxing. Jinhwan liked to say that kissing him was his best pastime, but it wasn't just a joke because it's true. It was never a rush with Jiwon, surprisingly, he took time in savoring the way their lips moved, no matter how long Jinhwan teased him about it. He would make sure that Jinhwan felt loved with the way he gently ran his hands on his sides, bit and licked on his lower lip, and the way his strong arms would cage Jinhwan in his warm embrace.

Kissing Jiwon made him feel all sorts of wonderful, and even if he didn't want to part yet, they had to because their lungs started to scream at them for air.

They didn't let each other get that far, for they still had their arms secured around each other--Jiwon's in Jinhwan's waist and Jinhwan's in Jiwon's shoulder. They were chest to chest, allowing themselves to feel every inhale and exhale of the other. Their height allowed Jiwon to bury his head on the junction of Jinhwan's shoulder and neck, as he busied himself with trailing butterfly kisses on the skin there.

When their pants subsided and they were ready to go once more, Jiwon pressed one last lingering kiss on the mole below Jinhwan's ear, before making some room between them, just enough so he could pull Jinhwan down on his addicting lips again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jinhwan found himself in Jiwon's original position earlier, because he's now leaning against the headboard while Jiwon was in between his legs. He already lost track of the time, didn't even know how long it was ever since they began kissing. It must have been quite long though, because when they parted for the nth time, Jiwon's lips were plumpier than before, shiny with both of their spit.

Jiwon's tongue swiped on his lower lip, and Jinhwan belatedly realized that he's staring when said lips formed a smirk at him. Embarrassed, he lifted his eyes up to look at Jiwon properly, and the male was kind enough not to tease him about it.

When Jiwon dived back down again, instead of going straight on Jinhwan's lips, he attached his lips on the latter's neck instead. Jinhwan sucked in a deep breath when Jiwon began to place soft kisses where his pulse was, moving his head to the side as he bared more of his neck to give better access to the younger male.

Jiwon's hands were as busy as his lips, for they started to roam under Jinhwan's shirt too.

“Jiwon,” Jinhwan paused, breathing hard at Jiwon's actions. The younger man knew exactly where to touch, where to nip, where to lick. “Your hands are cold.”

Jiwon only hummed against his collarbone, but he still didn't stop. “Warm them up, then.”

Jinhwan whined, as he tried to pull Jiwon away from his assault on his neck. He knew without even looking that some marks would blossom on his neck later, because Jiwon loved putting them on him. It's one of the many perks of working at home, Jiwon once reasoned. No one would be able to note or see them.

“Why?” Jiwon asked, and with his free hand, he caressed Jinhwan's cheeks, eyes full of a mixture of want and adoration. Jinhwan felt his cheeks heat up some more at the sincere gaze directed at him. It's overwhelming. To receive this kind of love from someone, felt overwhelming.

“My lips are lonely.” Jinhwan said as he traced Jiwon's full lips with his thumb, no longer feeling embarrassed. Said lips opened and tried to bite his finger, but Jinhwan was quick enough to pull it away, giggling softly at the amazement on Bobby's face.

“Mine are lonely too.”

Jinhwan jumped back at the additional answer that came from neither of them, as he abruptly pushed Bobby above him so he could sit up properly. Jiwon groaned from somewhere beside him, but he didn't hear a loud thump that would indicate the man falling so Jinhwan didn't pay him any mind. He turned to focus his attention on an already awake Junhoe, who was now sitting up with his long pillow on his lap.

_ Damn it.  _ After all the worrying that he did (okay, he's guilty, he kind of forgot about being quiet in the middle because Jiwon's kisses were  _ that  _ good), they still managed to wake Junhoe up.

“Why did you exclude me? I feel left out.” Junhoe accused, and Jinhwan scrambled for a reply that would appease his younger lover. Nothing came into mind because one, Junhoe hated it whenever his sleep was cut short, and two, out of the three of them, he got jealous the most.

“Junhoe,” Before Jinhwan could complete his sentence, Jiwon beat him to it.

“Hyung didn't want to wake you up so we're being quiet.”

When Junhoe's face darkened, Jinhwan blindly searched for Jiwon beside him, eyes still on their grumpy youngest-- and when he came across with Jiwon's hand, he pinched it hard. Jiwon yelped, immediately snatching his hand away from Jinhwan's dangerous fingers, as he grumbled about how Jinhwan liked violence so much.

“Jiwon, that's not helping me.”

“Why?” Jiwon asked, indignant. “That's the truth, though.”

Jinhwan ignored him as he beckoned Junhoe over, making sure that he looked apologetic enough. “Come here. Join us.”

Jinhwan knew that Junhoe wasn't that annoyed at them and he only needed some coaxing before he'll give in, so he immediately followed his words with a soft “ _ please _ ”. And just like that, Junhoe was sighing, before standing up to walk towards their bed with his long pillow in his left hand.

“We won't fit here!” Jiwon complained but he still scooted towards the edge of the bed to give room for Junhoe. They're still sitting, but it's already hard to keep them all in without one falling.

“Oh, shut it Jiwon.” Jinhwan scolded, as he pulled Junhoe closer to him. The youngest oblige wordlessly, lowering his head a little when Jinhwan brought his hand up to run his fingers through his strands. “Should we all sleep together now?”

“Later.” Junhoe mumbled, and even though he's much larger than him, Jinhwan still thought that he's cute especially with the way he practically melted with his touches. He's like a huge puppy.  _ Their _ puppy.

Jinhwan temporarily stopped his movement when Jiwon gently tugged on his shirt. Jiwon then spread his legs apart so he could enclose Jinhwan and Junhoe in between. Jinhwan realized what the man was planning, so he scooted closer to him until his back touched Jiwon's chest, his hand stretched out for Junhoe so he could pull him close too.

Their final position was definitely better than earlier--with Jinhwan sandwiched between the two males, his back on Jiwon and Junhoe in front of him, their legs all tangled together. He leaned his weight on Jiwon's, smiling appreciatively at the sweet kiss that was given on his left cheek.

“Be fair. Jinani, kiss me lots too.” Junhoe demanded sulkily upon witnessing the scene. Jiwon's chuckles reverberated through his back, and Jinhwan soon found himself laughing too at how their youngest was acting.

“Don't laugh at me. I'm serious.” Junhoe whined, but Jiwon's laughter was very infectious and Jinhwan was still feeling kinda light-- both from Jiwon's kisses and from having his lovers within the same vicinity, so it took him longer to calm himself down.

“Okay, okay.” Jinhwan said, once he's done with his laughing fit. Junhoe looked annoyed, but he's biting his lips and the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned, and by that, Jinhwan was aware that he's also forcing himself not to show a smile. Jinhwan's heart felt like it'll burst soon from all the happiness in it, because he's just really  _ really _ glad that they're both home.

“Since our lips are both lonely, should we let them meet now?”

Jiwon scoffed at the cheesiness of it, but Jinhwan didn't care anymore because Junhoe finally showed his smile.

“Gladly.”

With how close they already were, Junhoe only had to lean the short distance between them to kiss him. Much to his surprise, Junhoe rose up a little and by the sound that he heard after, he pecked Jiwon in his lips before going down again to finally kiss Jinhwan.

Kissing Junhoe was just as wonderful as kissing Jiwon, though they were vastly different from one another. If Jiwon was calm and relaxing, then Junhoe was full fire and passion.

Junhoe's lips, though a little chapped, were much plumper than Jiwon's. His kisses swept Jinhwan off his feet-- unforgiving, dominant, and confident. Jinhwan lets himself be swayed by the force of Junhoe's waves, as he remained pliant and accepting, completely at the latter's mercy. He could barely notice the presence of Jiwon behind him, his mind shutting off on everything except on the man in front of him. Jinhwan circled his arms around Junhoe's neck to pull him even closer-- surprising the younger with a harsh tug on a handful of his hair, smirking against his lips when it elicited a deep groan that worked wonders with Jinhwan's ego.

It excites him that Junhoe could react this well to him.

Junhoe always made sure that he's kissed hard and deep-- his tongue exploring every crannies and nooks of Jinhwan's mouth. He immediately took control of things, took matters in his own hands, and though Jinhwan disliked surrendering without any fight, Junhoe made it all worth it.

With Junhoe, time ran fast. Jinhwan felt as though it's only been minutes since they began kissing, but his lungs started to burn at the lack of oxygen. He didn't want to part yet, though Junhoe must have been feeling the same thing because he gave him one last lingering kiss, before finally pulling away.

Their harsh pants fill the silence of their room, and Jinhwan let the satisfaction bloom in his chest at the dazed look on Junhoe's face. Jinhwan felt lightheaded and giddy, smiley as he closed his eyes, instinctively leaning closer on the warmth on his backside.

He belatedly realized that it's Jiwon, when he began to speak, sounding quite breathless in a way that Jinhwan can't understand because he's not the one who received all the kissing.

“That was fucking hot. Do it again.”

Jinhwan opened his eyes, and was greeted with a smile from Junhoe, amusement dancing in his eyes at Jiwon's remark. He brought his hand up and Junhoe moved forward, kissing Jinhwan's palm before putting it on his cheek, nuzzling it.

“Thank you, Jiwon.” Jinhwan replied moments later, contented and comfortable with their current set up-- so much that he could probably sleep now. “But I'll pass, give me a break I'm still tired. You two kiss instead.”

“We already had enough of each other earlier so,” Jiwon trailed off, as Junhoe just shrugged, continuing where he left off. “We're both fine. If you wanted to sleep now, then we'll sleep.”

“Really? It's alright?” Jinhwan broke away from Jiwon's cozy embrace, moving to the sides so he could look at him too. His body felt weirdly cold again, even though it wasn't even long since he left the side of his personal furnace.

“Of course. We understand that you're already old and your stamina is deteriorating.”

And of course Jiwon had to ruin the mood now. He just had to have the perfect timing. He felt a slight betrayal when Junhoe didn't say anything to defend him, but instead, chose to laugh with Bobby.  _ These _ kids.

“Stop laughing and let's just sleep now.”

“Okay, Junhoe go back on your place at the sofa.”

Jiwon instructed, but Jinhwan saw the change in Junhoe's expression so before he could go, he reached for the latter's wrist, preventing him from standing up.

“No, stay. We'll make it fit today.”

Jinhwan already made the decision, because why not? It's the first time that they had the chance to sleep together after a long while. Might as well enjoy every second of it.

Jiwon didn't say anything, just continued to fix their blankets and pillows, so Jinhwan took it as a confirmation that he accepted his decision. The two were not as affectionate at each other compared to how they were to him, but it's apparent that they care for each other too in their own ways.

They settled in the bed eventually, but they had to lie on their sides with Jinhwan between them. Jinhwan mentally noted to buy them a new larger bed after Junhoe's graduation. They already talked about moving him in with them too, anyway.

“Good night boys.”

Jinhwan received an answer in the form of a kiss on his head by Bobby, and a kiss on his forehead by Junhoe. He felt their hands meet above his waist, their legs tangled together, and Jinhwan finally allowed himself to drift off to dreamland, his heart at peace now that he had his two favorite people in his life.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jinhwan woke up to an empty bed sometime at high noon, and the sudden realization that last night must have been just a dream crushed his heart.

But then Junhoe exited their bathroom, fresh from shower, giving him a cocky wink and smirk when he caught him staring along with a bright, “Morning hyung!”, before heading towards the door.

Jinhwan just sat there, taking everything in, trying to digest the fact that last night did happen when Bobby came in moments after, looking bubbly as ever. He went in straight for Jinhwan's lips, giving him a smack before pulling away. He laughed, probably at Jinhwan's expression-- he didn't know, because his mind was still muddled by sleep.

“Come out hyung, I ordered pizza for brunch today!”

After the door closed, Jinhwan belatedly realized why Jiwon laughed. He allowed himself to be kissed when he still haven't brushed his teeth.

That sneaky bastard.

Jinhwan almost jumped on his bed when he heard Junhoe's voice, belting the highest notes at the top of lungs.

Their little apartment was back in chaos once again, but somehow, Jinhwan found himself smiling at it. He missed them so much.

“ _Junhoe, shut up and Jiwon, do you only know how to order pizza!”_

_ “Sorry!” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im never doing fluff again. unless it's a gift. its painful to write. supposedly there's a smut there but meh deleted everything and rewrote it so the mistakes were very detectable. sorry for the rushed ending


End file.
